A Way Into Caesar's Heart
by xKitti
Summary: Joseph attempts to show his love for Caesar but after a couple failures seeks help from a knowledgeable source.


Upon exiting his room bright and early, as usual, something out of the ordinary caught his eye. A rose. One single, delicate red rose lay outside Caesar's room. It looked terribly misplaced, and baffled the young man residing inside. A small bee had found the flower and perched itself on it, seemingly minding it's own business. Innocent as it seemed, he really despised bugs of any kind. He was far too manly to say he was "afraid" of any itty bitty little bug but...He was. Besides, why in the world would a bee be out in the middle of February? Cautiously he rose one leg and hovered it over the red flower and the insect, but right as the toe of his shoe made contact with the poor thing, a voice arose from around the corner.

"CAESAR NOOOOO!" Joseph shouted, nearly prancing in his direction with a horrified look in his eyes. Alas, it was already too late by the time he made his way over. The bee and the precious flower had been torn to literal pieces by Caesar's foot. There was no use explaining himself to the Zeppeli now.

"What the hell, Jojo? And what the fuck is this rose doing here?" the Italian sighed, placing his hands on his hips. He might have even swooned if that damned bug wasn't crawling around on it getting it's gross bug germs all over it. "Did you see the person who left this here?"

"No idea, haven't seen a thing. Maybe it's a secret admirer? He he he," he chuckled. "W-Who do you think it was? It really totally wasn't me at all by the way, just saying! Cuz that would be weird!"

Caesar gave him a questioning look, but quickly shook it off and spoke once again. "Well... It could be Suzy Q, I don't think Lisa-Lisa would be that indirect. Or interested in either of us anyway. And I don't think any other women would have any access here anyway."

"Y-Yeah! You're right about that ahahah! Well, I've got to go do some...uh...Bathing! See you later, Caesar!" Just as fast as he had come, Jojo was off again, speed walking away as fast as his thick bara legs would carry him without seeming too suspicious. Which he obviously failed at considerably.

"I wonder what's got him all hot and bothered all of a sudden? Did he..." the blonde's eyes shifted back to where the crumpled rose laid for a few seconds before tracing his eyes back to the bee-line Joseph had previous left. His heart fluttered in his chest.

"It couldn't be. Could it?"

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! How could you not notice that I put the rose there for YOU Caesar?! I can't just go out and say it! That's way too embarrassing!_' Joseph screamed in his head, mentally cursing himself for not just walking up, rose in hand, and spilling his guts in the most non-romantic, goofy way ever. Even that was better than him _destroying_ the damn thing! That cost him a lot of money! He slammed the door to his own room behind him and took a deep shaky breath, his heart nearly about to beat out of his chest.

Maybe it was a good idea to come up with plan B?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud rap suddenly came upon the door and caused the Italian to jump a little. After collecting himself, he placed his book down and opened the door to reveal another little surprise. Caesar was really starting to resent the floor outside his room. Stupid things kept getting left there and it was slowly getting on his nerves. Whoever thought this was a good idea was about to get a face full of his fist. This time was no different; except instead of a rose, it was a note. On the small, folded piece of paper, this was written, in probably the worst handwriting he had ever seen in his life.

'**Your eyes are green  
They make me want to scream  
Why do my feelings for you go unseen?  
So I'll come clean  
I love you'**

Maybe it didn't even say that, hell, it could've said anything and he probably wouldn't have been able to read it.

"...Okay this is getting out of hand." The Taurean simply balled up the piece of shit and threw it across the hallway before returning once again to his room.

'_Damn! I think I'm getting closer! Just one... more...plan... And he'll be mine!_' Joseph snickered from around the corner and snuck back off to his own room to formulate Plan C. The plan that would win Caesar's heart!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You want what now?" Lisa-Lisa's voice wasn't all too surprised, but she was sure she heard that last part wrong.

"I need help setting up something romantic for this girl!" The Joestar shouted even louder than before, already taking in another deep breath, cheeks puffed in case her hearing was to fail once more.

"That last part, one more time," she cupped a delicate hand around her ear, ensuring she would hear it this time.

"_SOMETHING ROMANTIC FOR THIS GIRL I LIKE!_"

Lisa-Lisa stood quiet for a second, surveying his features, perhaps trying to choose her words carefully. A small smile found itself on her ruby lips.

"Alright, I can arrange for that. It's Caesar isn't it?"

Dramatically, he gaped at the woman before him, his cheeks tinting slightly red. Only red enough for her to notice of course. There was no use denying it, she was sure to see through his awkward, stuttery lies anyway.

"I would suggest making reservations at an elegant restaurant, they tend to get booked up pretty quickly so you'll be lucky to find one at this late date. I can probably get you in; though that isn't what you should be worrying about."

"? Why should I be worried?" Unease filled his stomach as he was reminded that there was a chance Caesar didn't feel the same. That their friendship would be completely ruined and any confrontation they would ever hope to have would be incredibly awkward. "I'm prepared for rejection!"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean, your mannerism. Caesar likes it when people use proper etiquette, you may score some extra points if you do that. That and actually chew with your mouth closed. It's embarrassing enough for me having to tell a 19 year old grown man to not whine and complain in public."

Jojo opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it, knowing he was just as guilty as she said he was. But all in all, that sounded pretty easy. He knew basic manners, that would surely be enough! With his spirits high, he ran along to book his reservations and purchase a nice white suit to wear. He thought about wearing his dress for only a couple seconds, but then again, Caesar would probably fuss at him. He had to gain those extra points somehow!

~~~~~

With all systems go and everything in check, he dressed and made his way to the other man's doorstep, the anxiety and nerves finally setting in. Clearing throat, he squeezed his eyes shut and reached to knock, almost holding his breath in anticipation. Two glum green eyes met his own, seemingly even more so when he realized what Joseph was wearing.

"What? Are you coming to rub it in my face that you got a date for Valentine's day and I didn't?" He groaned, crossing his arms and giving the man an icy glare.

Jojo sighed out and ran a hand through his hair before displaying what he was holding carefully in his left hand.

"Why do you have that? Shouldn't you have already given that rose to Suzie Q or whoever?" The blonde rolled his eyes boredly, nearly slamming the door in his face if the Libran hadn't caught it with his free hand.

"No! It's for you. I got this rose for you, Caesar."

Red found itself dancing on his cheeks as he searched for what words would be appropriate to say at a time like this. Apparently the only thing his mind could produce was nervous stuttering.

"S-So...So _why? _Why _me_? Why _this_? Just _why_ Jojo?"

"Because I'm...in... love with…you," Joseph's words became more and more muffled as his sentence continued, not having the courage to look Caesar in the eye. Not to mention the fact his left hand was shaking all over the place and his head might as well have been a tomato. "I'm here to take you on a...d-date."

After a couple seconds of quiet deliberation came his answer, whispered in a tense voice.

"Alright. Let me get dressed." And promptly, the door was slammed in his flustered face.

Joseph turned and breathed out a quiet 'YES' erupting in a small fit of whisper chuckles which led to a great big smile that just wouldn't stop tugging on his lips. He was the happiest he had probably ever been. Within a few minutes, his date stepped out, clad in a matching white suit. He had discarded his headband and feathers and instead wore a bright pink bow tie to match Jojo's bright purple one. If it was even possible, the raven haired man smiled even wider upon seeing him.

"You look absolutely _gorgeous_ Caesar..." he cooed, earning only a scowl as he snatched the rose out of his sweaty hand and tossed it into his room.

"Hey! I paid money for that, you know! I had to shove an ugly bitch _and _her boyfriend of the way to get to in time because you smushed the other one!"

"Wait so... You're the one that left the rose and the note?" He scoffed. "Not to mention your hand writing and poetic skill are deplorable. I could barely read it. How did you even get by in school?"

"I'd like to see you do any better! It takes a special hand to write such a deep, heartfelt poem like that!"

Caesar snickered at that last part, "Deep? You mean the fact that you remembered my eye colour and rhymed a couple words? Anyone can do that."

"Oh yeah?! Well write me a poem! Right now! Go! Say it!"

"Aren't you supposed to be taking me on a date? We're going to be late if you keep fussing like that," the Italian grinned and ruffled his hair a little. The two's eyes met only briefly before the blonde registered he was staring and looked away, motioning for the two to begin walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The short car ride consisted simply of Jojo attempting to compliment Caesar on various things which were met by insults and awkward the time they reached their destination and were seated comfortably, the darker haired man was hardly hungry. He still hadn't gotten an answer from Caesar. How did he really feel? Was this just a pity date? The questions kept reeling in his mind as he thoughtfully stared at the man across from him. God, Caesar was handsome. That cute perky nose that flared anytime an insult was thrown his way, and those eyes. Joseph could go on forever about those eyes. They were like a thick forest he always seemed to get lost i-

"Jojo! Stop gawking at me and order already!"

Snapping out of his trance, he stared down at his menu quickly picking out the first thing he saw that looked appetizing before handing in the menu and tracing his eyes back to Caesar who was already staring. Somehow that made his heart jump.

"Just because we ordered the same thing doesn't mean we're going to do that stupid Lady and the Tramp bit," the blonde muttered, bringing a hand up to rest his face on.

"Hehe come on Caesar, we're on a date. This should be romantic!" Joseph then proceeded to scoot his chair so instead of being across from the Italian, he was right directly next to him, grinning ear to ear. "Besides I have to ask you something."

He simply raised an inquiring brow, meeting his companion's gaze.

"Well... You just never said anything when I said I was in love with you. Is this just a pity date or do you actually like me or what? It's just been bothering me and I thought since we've gotten this far I might as well put all my cards on the table," the Englishman spoke, not breaking eye contact with the other man.

"I wouldn't have agreed to it if I didn't," he spoke in an a-matter-of-fact way, looking away to find something interesting on the wall to stare at. This brought another goofy grin to the taller man's face as he embraced Caesar, earning only protest after protest until he finally calmed in his large arms.

"You're ridiculously comfortable but we're not cuddling in the middle of this restaurant, people are staring," the blonde whispered as Joseph only held him tighter.

"Let them," he uttered in response, taking in the scent of his neck which made the man in his arms squirm. Jojo could feel the Italian's heartbeat grow faster and faster as he planted small kisses on the base of his neck, reaching up to his jawline before he finally snapped.

"Enough already, get off!" By now his face was a bright red, not to mention his below the belt area was feeling a little confined. This was no place for such an issue.

"Fiiine, fine. But only because our food is coming!"

As if on queue, the waiter returned with one large sized plate of spaghetti al nero di sepia, enough for two big bara men with big bara appetites. But Caesar didn't really feel hungry anymore. Naturally, Jojo was the first to grab his fork and stuff it into the pile of black coloured spaghetti, swirling it and taking a large bite, slurping up the noodles as he always did. But his thoughts returned to his and Lisa-Lisa's previous conversation; he had to use his manners! Extra points! Maybe his extra points would add up to an extra special treat after this evening's meal?

With a smile, he removed his elbows from the table and carefully buried his fork into the plate, swirling only a small amount and placing it carefully into his mouth, making sure to keep it closed as he chewed. The man next to him had been staring and gave him a small grin.

"It's like I'm looking at a total different person. Instead of a savage beast, it's a gentle gazelle nibbling on grass."

"Which would you like to see in bed tonight?" Jojo smirked, planting a tiny black kiss upon his nose which caused it to flare. He had no words to answer such a question and instead decided to attempt eating, even if it was only a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He only ended up eating a fourth of the meal, Joseph of course taking care of the rest of it with ease. Much to his dismay, he hadn't talked about any other plans for the night; he actually had a lot of fun despite being embarrassed and not realizing he had a big stupid black kiss mark on his nose from Jojo's big stupid lips. They were pretty soft though, he had to admit. They weren't at all chapped and scratchy like he'd always imagined them. Not that he had been thinking about Jojo's lips on his more than any normal every day person would be.

When they reached their destination, the dark haired man walked Caesar to his room but instead of returning to his own room, he followed him inside.

"Jojo what are you doing? It's late and we have to train tomorrow," he asked, closing the door behind the two of them.

"Just close your eyes."

The Italian looked at him oddly, just what in the world was this man up to now? But nonetheless, he obeyed and closed both of his eyes tight, relying on his ears to decipher what exactly was going on around him. He could hear Joseph first fiddling with his clothes, perhaps getting undressed? His stomach flipped; his fears were confirmed by the sounds of the bed creaking as he probably flung himself onto it.

"Wait wait," he said rising from the bed and then... ripping something up? "Okay ready, open your eyes."

What Caesar saw before him made his chest burn. The other man had obviously unclothed himself and was tucked neatly under his covers in his bed; albeit completely nude under there as well. In an attempt to be "romantic" he tore apart the rose he had previously given to Caesar and scattered the rumpled petals over the sheets atop the bed.

"Come on Caesar baby I won't bite... hard," Joseph cooed holding out a strong hand in his direction, beckoning him to come closer and take it. With a small smile he approached Jojo, planting a single, almost teasing, kiss upon those soft lips. Smirking, the Italian leaned in and pressed his lips to the darker haired man's ear whispering only 3 little words.

"A savage beast."

"What are you talking about?" Jojo inquired, hissing when his teeth nibbled gently on his ear lobe.

"I want to see that in bed tonight."

After those words were uttered, he leaped onto the bed and on top of Joseph, pressing his lips into the other man's firmly. Their minds escaped into the world of passion and lust and soon were worn out, asleep in each other's arm at long last.


End file.
